the vampire and the werehog
by SonadowStories
Summary: Shadow has been a vampire since age 18 in the year 1558 after a biting incident when he went on his first hunt with his father, James. Shadow decided to find a vampire mate and start a family. thing don't go according to plan after meeting a werehog.
1. Chapter 1

**sonadow: chapter 1**

**Shadow's POV**

It was quite a nice day. I didn't often get out on a sunny day like this, but i was able to keep parts that was hidden by clothes out of the sun like my head or hands. Everyone like me knew that getting out into the sun was dangerous, but i had to else the villagers would suspect that i was what they feared as much as werewolfs, a vampire. As vampire i was of course stronger then the normal poeple, but if i rested during the day, like vampires normally do of course, and the villagers were suspicious about me then they could easily break in and kill me. To prevent that i went outside in the sun aswell even though that was dangerous.

I was taking a small walk. I had a hat over my head and quills to protect them from the sun and i protected my hands with white gloves. The reason that i had decided to make this walk was that i was searching for something that i had been searching for for the past 350 years without success. I was trying to find a mate to start a family with. I had been roaming around alone since 1558. That was the year that i became a vampire and that was 454 years since this year it was 2012. In 1558 i was 18 years old when i was turned into a vampire.

It was january so it was winter. Even though i was 18 years old my father named james, he looked like me except he didn't have the red streaks like me, had decided to wait this long to take me on my first hunt. My father's friends had asked him alot when he would finally take me to my first hunt. He answered that he wanted to wait till he was certain that i was ready for it. I was his only son and only family member. My brother, who was 3 years older then me, had died from a very deadly disease just like my mother 5 years ago. Leaving me and my dad behind. because i was the only one he had left he wanted to be carefull with me. So he waited this long to make sure everything went alright. Unfortunatly not everything went as planned.

He helped me gear up against the cold and to protect me a bit from getting harmed. On the hunt he had explained me how some of the weapons and traps worked as soon as we had entered the forest. He explained what kind of animal it was when we saw tracks. I was really happy that my father learned me all of these things and i was paying real close attention.

My father had told his friends that he was finally gonna allow me to go with him on a hunt. They had laughed at him. Why they laughed at him? Well, because as i grew from a small kid to a young man, i had gotten quite a slim, almost feminine, figure. That was the main eason why they laughed when he told them that i was going on a hunt with him. I didn't have the muscles my father had. I didn't have any real muscles at all. So to them i wasn't a real guy. They even called me a girl most of the times. I didn't mind at all though. I knew why i had such a figure and so did my father. It was because i was an hermaphrodite. My father didn't mind at all. When my mother and father immediatly found out that i was one they were both proud of me. My mother wanted a beautifull little girl and my father wanted a strong son. Seems like they both got what they wanted. I always felt bad when they talked to me so rudely or commanded me like i was my father's little housewife. My father always cheered me up by saying that i was special because someone like me was rare.

I was enjoying every single minute of the hunt. I was so gratefull that my father had teached me everything about hunting. He said that i had helped alot and we even got a few small catches and had choosen to return home since it was getting really dark. But our return home, however, was interupted when something collided against me. **"shadow!"** My father yelled when the figure that collided against me had me pinned down after i was slammed into a nearby tree. He grabbed the figure's collar and pulled it roughly of off me and helped me back up on my feet. To our surprise the figure was a female red fox with weird deep blue eyes. She grinned at us showing her long pearly white fangs. **"vampire."** My father breathed in shock and fear. **"a vampire?"** I said with a questioning tone in his voice as fear overcame me aswell. **"shadow, run home."** My father said stepping in front of me to protect me. **"but father, i can't-"** I said but i got cut off by him. **"shadow! run! now!"** He yelled and pushed me roughly in the direction of our house. I ran towards our house and the vampire showed her dark bat-like wings and flew after me. Probably because i was way younger then my father. I heard my father yell after me when he saw the vampire go after me. I ran harder but i felt her push my hard against the ground. She pinned me down and laughed when i tried to get her off. No matter how hard i tried she was to strong for me. **"i love it when my prey struggles. maybe i should let you live so i can paly with you a bit."** She said licking her lips and bit me. It was the most agonizing pain i ever felt and i let a blood curling scream leave my mouth. My body was spazzing a little and i felt blood raising up my throat. I heard myself making gurgling noises as i was shoking on my own blood. After what seemed for an eternity i felt my body grow cold and felt darkness consume me as i slipped into darkness making me think that i was probably gonna die.


	2. Chapter 2

**sonadow: chapter 2**

**Shadow's POV**

To my surprise i woke up. I felt cold and i felt pain. but other then that nothing. I sat up a bit sore. I laid a hand on the side of my throath and felt two bite holes. They hurt, but i didn't feel the usuall pulsating feeling that was very common in wounds. I didn't feel or see any blood. My eyes widened in fear and shock as realization hit me. I wonder to myself. Did i turn into a vampire. **"oh my goodness."** I said and got up. I felt scared. I didn't know what to do now. I hoped that my father would still allow me inside of our house and would still accept me as his son. I wrapped my arms around my body feeling vulnerable and walked home.

I arrived at home and saw something that made me worry. There was no light in the house. I know that i was still night, but the sun was going to come up soon. He should be up by now. I walked inside and looked everywhere and i called silently for him, but there was answer from him and no sight from him. I felt more worried and i ran back towards the woods.

Back into the woods i searched everywhere for him and called as loud as i could for him. I tried to maybe use the senses that a vampire had, but it was obviouse that i couldn't use them yet. So i instead kept searching for him.

Time passed by and i was losing hope on finding him. I did find him, but unfortunatly, i was to late. **"father?"** I asked and carefully walked towards him. I kneeled next to him and laid my cold hands on his face but he was completely cold and pale. **"father...please...Wake up."** I said and tried to wake him up. Nothing worked and that made tears gather in the corners of my eyes as i realized that he had passed away some time ago. I started to cry and held his body close in my arms to mine.

I don't know for how long i had been there, but i knew that the sun had risen because i felt an agonizing burning sensation overcoming my whole body. I gasped as the burning sensation became harsher and i started to whine in pain. I didn't care that i was probably gonna die because of the sun like the vampires in legends do. I didn't have any family left. But i didn't want to just leave his body there. I wanted to stay with his body till the next night so i could bury him next to mother and my older brother. I gathered all the strenght left in me and dragged him towards a cave. I hid in the shadow's of the cave and curled up because of the burning pain. I fell asleep out of exhaustion not noticing the two figures walking into the cave.

I awoke the next night to find myself in a large bed. I felt a presence with me in the room and i soon found my senses to be correct as i heard a voice calling my name. **"told you he was cute."** The female voice, who i recognized as the woman who got me in this mess, said and walked out of the shadows towards me. **"he's not bad, but when you told me that you found a young man i thought that you actually found one instead of a womanized male peasant."** The other vampire, a hedgehog who looked strangely like me only with diffirent collor eyes and streaks, said and looked dissapointed at me. **"oh come on! don't judge him on his look. i see a potentional of a real vicious vampire in him."** The female vampire said and grinned at me.

I remembered that time really well. They did everything and i mean everything to make me one of the most vicious vampires around. And wouldn't you know. They succeeded. What it took was that mephiles, the male vampire, used disturbing images and my memories of my father, mother and my older brother's death to corrupt my mind. During that time they had also trained my vampire senses to it's peak. But i had gotten easily tired of the tw of them and left them. They tried to force me to stay, but i had actually succeeded in fighting both of them off. I was exhausted at the end and had to run, but i had escaped and that is all that matters.

I sighed at the memories. I thought that being a vampire meant that i would've been heartless. But actually i still had all the feelings that every living being had. I still had those feelings and i missed my family very much. I had made a few friends but they had all passed away by now. And it hurt, but there was nothing i could do to change that reality. I had been 'living' through difficult and easy periods in time. I was forced to fight in wars as a secret weapon because of my sharp vision, my sharp hearing and my strenght. After the wars were over they got rid of all the documents and all other proof of my excistence. I didn't mind at all that i had been fighting in these wars, i had gotten used to killing so i didn't care. Militairy veterans were the only ones who remembered me now. And if i happened to meet one of those veterans then he would be visibly avoiding me in fear. Centuries ago i would lower my ears and walk away in shame, but now i would just smirk and instead walk away confident.


	3. Chapter 3

**sonadow: chapter 3**

**Sonic's POV**

It had been just like any other normal day. sunny, warm and as busy as hell in the city. I had been hanging out with my friends like everyday. I was a normal carefree, outgoing hedgehog. Till night approached. Then this agonizing pain would overcome my whole body and i would feel my bones breaking and snapping out of place and back in place once the transformation was finished and my fur had gotten darker and eyes more menacing and darker aswell. Not to mention that my form went from a normal hedgehog to a big bulky beast. I panted after the transformation and curled up a little to recover a little.

Once i had recovered i got up on all fours and walked out of the alley i had went in before i had transformed. I looked up and saw the full moon. I howled to it and walked towards the woods not knowing that i had caught someone's attention.

Arriving upon the forest i was a bit comforted by the familiar enviremont. I smiled and walked through the natural enviremont. My bliss was soon going to be interupted when i heard someone running towards me with a tremendous speed with my sharp hearing. It could only be one thing. And i didn't feel affraid to face whoever this vampire was. I would be ready for it when it got here. And just like i predicted. A vampire hedgehog came jumping at me from above and i lashed at the hedgehog making him slam in the tree. He recovered from the hit immediatly and rushed towards me. I growled and lunged forward aswell. He jumped over me and before i could turn around he had jumped on my back. He wrapped an arm around my throat making me shoke. I could feel him nuzzle somewhat affectionate against my throath with his fangs scraping my thick fur. I waited for the right moment to get him of off me and that moment came as he got ready to bite me. That's when i jumped backwards and slammed him with my full weight against the ground. I could hear him yelp and let go of me. I got up and watched him curl up in pain a little. Seems like i did hurt him. **"damnit!"** He growled, obviously getting pissed at me, and got up and lunged forward at me. I knew that it took a while before a vampire's wounds were healed. So i planned on using that to my advantage. He had slowed a bit and lashed at him. He avoided by ducking and i lashed again knocking his feet from underneath him. I grabbed his throath tightly and held him on my eye level above the ground. He was growling and tried to lash at me, but to no avail. He growled in frustration as he couldn't get lose making me smirk. **"seems like even the all mighty vampire can lose."** I said smirking. **"don't get cocky now."** He growled. I smirked and decided to end this little fight. So i grabbed the side of his face and slammed him against the ground making go motionless. I smirked and walked away. I knocked him out good. If he's lucky enough he might awake before the sun raises.

The next morning i had went back to the same spot where i had left the vampire after i had turned back to my original form. To my surprise i didn't see the vampire anymore. Seems like he had woken up before the sun had risen. Or he had awoken by the sun. I shrugged and walked home to get something to eat. Being a werehog always made me so hungry. especially in the morning. Unlike other werewolfs i tried to not eat anything during my other form. But sometimes even i couldn't stop myself from killing an innocent. I would loath myself afterwards. I always loathed myself when i turned into that form. The only thing that i liked about it was the incredible strenght i got with it. Nothing more and nothing less. The reason that i was a werehog was because i got attacked when i was 17, which was 3 years ago, by one when my dog, mutski, had ran away and i had ran after her. I got ambushed by it and had escaped after a long, exhausting fight with long, deep scratches on my leg, on my side and on my back. I remember my first transformation being agonizingly painfull. All the transformations were, but the first one hurt much more. I was glad that i didn't have to go through my first time anymore. I was really glad about that.

**Shadow's POV**

I woke up feeling that burning pain over my whole body. I had figured that the sun had already gotten up. So i hurried and searched for cover. I saw a cave and ran into it. I sat down agaisnt the wall of the cave and looked around. I remembered this cave. This was the cave i had last seen my father in. Or his body that is. I sighed and looked down to the ground. They never told me what had become of him after they took me away from his body. Did the other villagers find him and bury him? was he just left there? did those vampires did something to him? Back then i had always asked myself these questions. But i never got an answer to them. Even though that was already 454 years ago. I had demanded answers but they always laughed at me. Laughed at me for still caring for him even though he had passed away. They obviously didn't understand and they weren't even trying to understand. My sadness was amusing to them. I was reliefed when i had gotten out of that hell hole that night. I had returned to the village i once lived in. Nobody recognized me. To them i was just a newcomer even though i was born and raised in that village. Not that it mattered. Otherwise annoying question would be asked.

I had to wait in this cave till night time before i could move again. During the embarrassing fight yesterday night i had lost my hat so i couldn't get out of the cave without slowly burning myself to death. I sighed and looked towards the entrance of the cave. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them to sit a bit comfortable. I sighed again. This was gonna be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**sonadow: chapter 4**

**Shadow's POV**

After a long wait night time was about to come. I walked out of the cave. It was dusk so it wasn't as dangerous as it was during the day. It still hurt, but not as much and it wasn't 'life' threatening. I walked towards the place where our fight had taken place and searched for my hat. I saw it, so i grabbed it and put it back on. I walked towards the edge of the forest. I wanted to search for a mate againt, but normally most mortals would've already went home. Or that's what it thought till i saw that blue hedgehog. I looked at him. I could've sworn that if my heart was still beating that it could feel it beating in my chest at seeing him. I looked at him genuinly interrested. I had never seen such a handsome hedgehog before. I smiled, maybe i had finally found that person who could be my mate. Now, all i had to do was make him mine and bite him. I snuck up to him and lunged forward catching him of guard. he yelped andi pinned him to the ground on his belly. **"get of off me!"** he yelled making my grin. He was gonna hate me for doing this to him. That is, he would hate me till i would turn him.

I had his hands behind his back and his was struggling, but being a vampire i was of course much stronger then him. **"don't struggle, it will only hurt more for you."** I said. I was about to take the first step, but i got stopped by night falling. I went of off him when he started to scream. I heard bone snap and knew that he was turning into a werewolf...or hog. I had never seen a transformation before even though i was so old. I watched in horrific amazement at it. Soon i realized that the hedgehog had turned into the werehog that i fought with the night before. I was so surprised at this event that i couldn't react in time when he grabbed the back of my neck and slammed me against the ground. I heard him chuckle when he got me pinned to the ground so easily. **"i can't believe it was you."** i said and tried to get from underneath him. he knew what i had in mind on doing to him, i just hoped he wasn't going to do the same. I was nervouse cause, believe it or not, i was still a virgin. **"you can't believe it was me? i can't believe that you just tried to mate with me even though i kicked your ass yesterday night."** He said with a deep rough voice and i felt his breath against the side of my neck. I tried to get away but i couldn't get his weight of off me even though i was stronger then a normal man. Just as i feared i felt his large tongue lick the side of my neck. I paniced a little and tried to get away again, but i failed. **"well, if you want to mate we might aswell get on with it right?"** He said and seperated my legs. I felt him settling between my legs. I never knew that this would happen to me. I didn't want it to happen to me, but a part of me wanted it more then anything. I gave in to the part rather easily making him chuckle.**"you gave in really easy didn't you?"** He said and got rid of my clothing. He didn't have clothing to get rid of because his clothes had ripped from the transformation. **"oh shut up and get over with it already."** I said wanting to get this over and done with so i could return home. He chuckled and i felt something touch me entrance and because of that my tail had lifted on its own. I growled in frustration because my body was just willing to go with all this. **"hey, just relax."** The werehog on top of me said and stroked my belly and chest with one hand and the other resting on me hip. I sighed and relaxed my muscles.

**Sonic's POV**

I was glad that he had finally relaxed. Looked down and saw his tail lifted to give me enough room to have my way with him. I raised any eyebrow. I didn't think a guy had this instinct. Maybe he was a herm. As soon as that though came in my head i chuckled. I never met a herm before so i was surprised to have one underneath me. I grabbed his hips and positioned myself. I gently and slowly thrusted in till i was partially in. I couldn't fit in completely at all, of course. Which annoyed me a little, but if we were gonna be mates then i would still be able to do him during the day if he was sleeping. I didn't try to thrust in any further cause if i did he winced and i saw a bit of blood running down his tight making me feel a bit guilty. I didn't know it was because i was his first or because i was a werehog. I was surprised to see blood at all, but i shrugged it off for now and pulled out when he told me to only to thrust back in. He winced when i did and i waited a little. He nodded and panted. I began thrusting on a slow rythm. I watched him and he started to blush and pant in arousal. As my thrusting continued i could hear him starting to moan. I took that as a sign to go a little faster and because of that he moaned harder. He bit on his bottem lip and took a handfull of dirt in his hands.

He moved himself a bit closer to me. That move made me slip in a bit more. Not that he was wincing like he did before. I felt him push his seemingly small back against my large chest. I had stopped moving during those moments because i didn't want to hurt him more, but instead of me moving he had started to thrust. I had started to thrust right after that aswell. After a while of thrusting i felt myself coming to my peak and i released in him. I heard him moan loudly and felt him got a little limp. I pulled out of him and saw that he had fallen asleep. I wrapped him up in his trenchcoat and brought him to a nearby cave. I then went back and got his clothes and walked towards my sleeping mate. I didn't bother to dress him back up mainly because i would shred his clothing like i kind of already did when undressing him.

He curled up with his tail between his legs obviously doing that on instinct. If he was a herm then i surely hoped that i hadn't impregnated him yet. Cause i wasn't at all ready to be a father yet. But then another thought hit me. He was a vampire. A living dead. So i probably wasn't even capable of having kids.


	5. Chapter 5

**sonadow: chapter 5**

**Shadow's POV**

I woke up in the morning, much to my dismay. I felt someone cuddling up agaisnt me from behind and saw that hedgehog laying agaisnt me. I remembered everything from last night again and rubbed my lower back at remembering that. I sat up and dressed up. Then i putted on my hat and my gloves and walked out of the cave. I saw the remains of his clothes and walked up to the heap. I searched through it and found what i was looking for. His wallet. I opened the wallet and found his identity. I found out that his name was sonic and that he was 20 years old. I also saw a card on which his current resident was and got up and walked towards it.

I came back some time later with some clothes for him. I walked into the cave and saw him staring at me. **"i brought you some clothes."** I said and held them infront of him. He looked bewildert. Probably because i just came walking into the cave out of a sunny sky. I then explained that it was my clothes that protected me from burning alive in the sun light. He the understood and asked something else that was bothering him. Apparently i had been bleeding last night. **"vampires defy all means of logic."** Is all i said and sat down at the ground. He accepted that explaination for now and dressed in the clothes that i had delivered him. **"you have a nice house, sonic."** I said catching him by surprise at saying his name. **"how did you know my name?"** He asked once he was dressed. **"i mugged you."** I said and grabbed his wallet from my pocket and handed it to him. He grabbed it and putted it in his back pocket of his pants. **"what's you're name?"** He asked. **"shadow. shadow hedgehog."** I said and stood up and walked towards the entrance of the cave. He followed me came to walk next to me. **"i guess were mates now, huh?"** He asked to start a conversation. I nodded. **"are you gonna turn me into a vampire aswell?"** He asked with a certain nervous tone in his voice. **"only if you want to."** I answered. **"oh, okay."** He said before asking another question. **"are you going to drink mine, or anyone's blood when they're not looking?"** He asked. **"i only drink someone else's blood if i am starved. Which might be today or tomorrow, i do not know."** I answered making him a bit nervous again. I laughed. **"what're you laughing at?"** He asked with a serious, almost insulted, tone in his voice. **"i cannot believe that you are so nervous about me getting hungry. you are my mate for goodness sake."** I said and kept laughing even though i felt a bit hurt and insulted by this. **"oh, right."** He said and calmed himself down. I smiled and kept walking.

As we spend the passing days and night together, i realized more how glad i was that i had found him even though he was the first werehog in years to kick my ass. With him around i felt less lonely. I felt something that i hadn't felt in 454 years. I felt loved again.

**Sonic's POV**

I was sitting on the floor of shadow's...mansion, i guess. It was night and like he had predicted he was out searching for an innocent victim. I was watching tv. I had to install all of the electronics by myself because he had no idea how those things worked. That was understandable. They didn't have electronics in the victorian times. That was all i knew about his past. that he was became a vampire 1558. which was, as far as i counted, 454 years ago. But that was all i knew about his past. He didn't know anything about mine because he never asked. I guess he wasn't interested.

I looked around in the mansion. It was a very classic one. Shadow said that it was an abandoned mansion. it was a dump when he moved in and he had did everything to make it livable. He told me that he had been living here for 170 years. It was cold here when i first arrived here. Shadow of course didn't notice the temperature change. He did help me instal a heater here so there was atleast some warmth here.

I heard the door open and close and saw him walk into the livingroom. **"hey."** He said and said on my lap and nuzzle into my chest. I was used to him doing that during the night. He liked nuzzling agaisnt my thick fur because my fur was pretty soft when i was a werehog like now. **"hey."** I said and looked at him. I noticed a trail of blood coming from his mouth. **"you missed something there."** I told him and watched him lick it up. He mostly had that when he came home after hunting. Seeing him lick that blood trial from his lips got me aroused real bad. I was wondering if he was doing that on purpose. He had that irritating habit to tease me the whole time when i was werehog. He would make me aroused and then would just leave me hanging. He didn't allow me to have my way with him when i was a werehog after our first time. It was to uncomfortable for him. So i had promised him that our next time would be during the day.

The next morning i awoke to find myself still on the floor. But i didn't see shadow with me. He must be off sleeping in bed. It was day time after all. I got up and walked upstairs. I arrived at our bedroom. I opened the door and looked inside the dark room. The blinds in the bedroom were always closed so shadow wouldn't get burned in the sun. With the blinds closed it was incredible dark in the room. I was still able to see in the room because of my sharp vision. I saw shadow curled up on the bed sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6

**sonadow: chapter 6**

**Shadow's POV**

I woke up during the day after having a nightmare. I sat up panting. I put a hand on my face and calmed myself down. I sighed and got up. I wanted to go downstairs because i wanted to see sonic. I opened the door and checked if it was dark in the hallway. It wasn't, so i pulled on my hat and my gloves. I walked into the hallway and walked down the stairs.

Upon arriving in the livingroom, i saw sonic sitting on the couch. **"oh shad, i didn't know that you were gonna wake up so i had let a little light inside."** Sonic said as he watched me walk in. He got up and closed the window blinds. But i had stopped him before he could. **"you don't have to."** I said and sat down on the couch. **"i only wanted to see you."** I said and watched him sit down next me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I got up and sat down on his lap. I kissed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around my waist gently. Sonic pulled away and started to kiss my neck. I smiled as i enjoyed the attention i was getting. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Sonic kissed me again. I kissed back, but our kissing soon turned into french kissing. Sonic got up and brought me upstairs.

**Sonic's POV**

45 minutes later i panted and looked besides me to see my vampire lover laying there besides me asleep. He was kinda right. Doing it when i wasn't a werehog was much better. We both enjoyed it much better. I kissed him lightly on his lips and got up from the bed and walked downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to look for food and sadly didn't see any. So i had decided to walk to the store for groceries. I dressed up, putted on my shoes and pulled on my coat and walked out of the door. I wanted to get grocies quick because i was practically starving now.

**Normal POV**

Sonic walked out of the door and towards the grocery store not knowing that he was being watched. The female vampire who had turned shadow in a vampire had been watching both of them closely ever since she had seen sonic make shadow his mate. She was shocked when she saw the scene in front of her. A vampire and a werehog together was just unnatural. So she had decided to watch them and to her horror the two grew closer to eachother by the day. So she had decided to take drastic measures. She walked off towards her destination.

**Shadow's POV**

At night i had awoken and saw the large werehog from of my lover sleeping besides me. I smiled and got up. I dressed up, pulled on my shoes and coat and walked out through the door. I looked around to see if there weren't any poeple who just randomly hung out at night. I didn't see anyone so i spread my big bat-like wings and flew off into the night.

I stopped flying when i had reached the top of one of the tall buildings. I looked around for a new victim to satisfy my hunger. I soon saw someone and dropped down to the ground and hide my wings again. I walked up to what seemed a muscular mobian dog. He was just sitting there against the wall as if he was waiting. **"hey, there."** I said and stood in front of him. I gave him a friendly, yet mischievious smile. **"hey."** He said and didn't even bother to look at me. **"how are you doing?"** I asked and went to his eye level. He ignored me and it seemed that i was being a bit annoying. **"aw, come on. don't be that way."** I said and went closer to him. I stroked his chest with my finger and seductivly licked his neck. He smirked and got up and pushed me against the wall off the alley and started to stroke me all over my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and bite down onto the side of his throath. He screamed in agony and tried to pull away, but i was to strong. I started to drink every last drop of blood in his body greedily. His body went a bit limp, but before i could finish my meal someone slammed me against the far end of the alley. The mobian fell to the ground and bled to death. I winced in pain as i noticed that one of my fangs had broken off. **"what the hell you think you were doing, you-"** I yelled in fury, but i got didn't continue my


	7. Chapter 7

**sonadow: chapter 7**

**Shadow's POV**

**"what do you think you're doing?"** Mephiles asked and walked intimidatly towards me. **"what do you mean?"** I asked and got up from the ground. **"you know what i mean. you and that disgusting werehog."** Mephiles said and grabbed the collar of my trenchcoat and pushed me against the wall while lifting me from the ground a little. **"what's wrong with me and sonic?"** I asked. **"everything."** Mephiles growled. **"listen, you have no bussiness anymore with me. What goes one between me and him is only our bussiness and not yours."** I said and got myself free form his grib. **"you're gonna regret getting together with that werehog, shadow. believe me you will."** Mephiles said and walked off. I watched him walk off while glaring at him and went to my prey. I nudged his arm with my foot to find him dead. I sighed and walked back home.

It was already well past morning when i had returned home. I didn't feel like returning home immediatly so i had been walking for a while and lost track of time. I walked inside and saw sonic already awake. **"good morning, where have you been? you're normally not that long gone when hunting."** He asked when he walked towards me. **"i was taking a walk."** I said and walked towards the livingroom. **"okay."** He said, but he grabbed my arm and kissed me like he usually did. We started making out like we always do.

Once we started, sonic had ended it as soon as it began. He obviously noticed my broken fang. Sonic opened my mouth and saw the fang. **"what happened?"** He asked. **"i broke it while i was preying."** I said and walked into the livingroom. Sonic had obviously gotten the feeling that there was more behind it, but he shrugged it off anyways. He knew that if i didn't say the full explanation that he wouldn't get the answer out of me no matter what he did. He knew that by experience.

I poked the broken fang in annoyence. I felt like a vampire with a handicap. Not nice. I hoped that it would grow back and that it didn't affect my hunting habits. That would be unfortunate. **"i'm sure that it'll grow back."** Sonic said and sat down next to me. **"you better go upstairs and get some sleep."** He said and kissed me again. I kissed back and got up and walked upstairs.

The next weeks became strange for me. My craving for blood got worse. I don't know why though. My temper had worsened aswell, much to sonic's annoyence. I had gotten more viciouse and protective towards my prey as if i was scared that i couldn't get enough blood. I used to always have enough with one body, but now i had a need for more blood and for some reason i was gaining weight aswell. I sighted as i looked at the bump on my belly. I was beginning to suspect what the cause of my weird behaviour was, but i didn't want to believe it. How was it possible anyway? I'm dead!

**Sonic's POV**

Pregnant. He deffinitly was pregnant. I didn't know how it was possible seeing as he was techncially dead. But i guess it was like shadow said; vampires defy all means of logic. I watched him look at his the small bump that had formed on his belly. He still didn't have any idea that he was pregnant, but i think he was starting to suspect it. **"is it just me or am i really gaining weight."** He asked as he lifted his pj shirt and looked at him. I wanted to answer, but i was cut off by him. **"i'm pregnant, aren't i?"** He asked and frowned sadly. **"it seems like that."** I replied and smiled comfortably at him. **"i can't believe it. this isn't possible!"** He said. **"shadow, probably even dead guys can have kids."** I said and chuckled to cheer him up a little which worked. He moved from his spot on the bed next to me and sat closer. I wrapped my arm around him and he laid his head on my shoulder. He looked at his bump, probably trying to figure out if a werehog and a vampire could really crossbreed or if he would get two kids of which one was a werehog and one a vampire or if the kid would be a vampire at day and a werehog at night. **"get some rest."** I told him and he nodded and laid back on the bed and fell asleep. I smiled and got up from the bed and walked out of the room leaving him to sleep.

Night was approaching and i was sneaking towards the nearest hospital. I wanted to steal some blood bags so i could freeze them in the fridge so shadow didn't have to go out looking for a victim. I didn't want him to endanger the baby and himself, so i went to steal some blood bags so he didn't have to go out.

I arrived at the hospital and snuck inside. i stole some blood bags and quickly made my way out of the building. **"for what are those blood bags, sonic?"** I heard a female asked once i had left the hospital. I looked behind me and saw a red female fox standing there. She was obviously a vampire. **"that's none of your bussiness."** I said and continued my way, but i stopped in my way by the next thing she said. **"shadow is pregnant, isn't he?"** She asked getting my attention. **"how would you know?"** I asked turning fully towards her. **"he really has it coming now."** She said and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**sonadow: chapter 8**

**Sonic's POV**

I watched the female vampire walk away. I felt threathened by her. She obviously had something up her sleeve. Something that would end badly for shadow. I quickly made my way home.

Upon entering the mansion i saw shadow standing in the hallway getting ready to hunt. **"shadow, you don't have to, honey. i got some blood bags from the hospital so you didn't have to hunt."** I said and took off his trenchcoat. I then walked towards the kitchen to put them in the fridge. I then took a clean plate and a spoon and put it on the table. **"what're you doing?"** Shadow asked, but then said 'oh' as he watched me pour one of the blood bags empty in the plate. **"enjoy, honey."** I said and kissed his forehead and walked into the livingroom to brood about that female vampire. **"wow, it's been since my last meal with my father that i have held a spoon."** I heard shadow say in the kitchen. I sensed a nostalgic sad tone in his voice. Seems like time can't heal all wounds.

**Normal POV**

The female vampire walked into her and mephiles' big castle. She couldn't believe what she had found out. That the vampire had dared to allow the werehog to impregnate him. He was going to regret that. Someone had to teach him a lesson. But neither she nor mephiles was going to do something about that. Someone else was going to make sonic pay. If it hadn't been for him than shadow would've still been an honourable vampire.

The female vampire walked through the long empty hallways. She had a plan in mind. One that mephiles made up. One that would make shadow beg for forgiveness. She smirked at that though. But what would happen to the kid, though. She and mephiles hadn't figured that out yet. But they would soon. If it was her choice then she would allow shadow to keep the kid if it was a vampire. If it would turn out to be a werehog, however, they would force him to get rid of it. She continued making her way through the long corridors when she suddenly got stopped by her mate. **"is it true? is he really pregnant?"** Mephiles asked growling. **"yes, he is."** She answered and turned around to face him. **"i can't believe it."** He said and looked towards the ground growling more threathingly. **"neither could i at first."** She started. **"but it was obviouse because that werehog was gathering blood bags from a local hospital so shadow doesn't have to move an inch from the house."** She finished. **"that's perfect. that way we know exactly where shadow is."** Mephiles said and smirked. **"are we beginning the first step of our plan?"** He asked and walked a bit closer towards the female. **"what do you think i was doing, silly?"** She said smilling seductivly and laid a hand on the hedgehog's chest. Mephiles smirked and leaned in for a kiss.

**Shadow's POV**

I sighed in content after finishing my plate. There was nothing like a nice meal if the baby was making you feel starved. I got up and washed the plate and spoon and put the away. I walked into the livingroom to find sonic asleep. He had been up all day and all night. So i let him be and walked upstairs. I reached the top step of the stairs quickly and walked towards my bedroom. I stopped for a moment and looked at my left which was teh bathroom. I can't remember the last time i had actually washed myself. I was a vampire so i didn't have the need to wash myself anymore. But i did feel the need coming to experience that again.

Upon arriving in the bathroom i undressed and figured out the way the shower works and felt the warm water fall on my hand as i held it beneath it. I stepped beneath the shower and felt it soak my fur pleasantly. I sighed in content once again and closed my eyes to enjoy the heat that came from the water. I felt two arms wrap around my waist and two hands lay on my lower belly. I laid my hands on his and felt him kiss my shoulder. Sun had already risen and he had already turned back. **"good morning."** He said and kissed my neck. **"good morning."** I said and turned around to kiss him on his lips.

**Normal POV**

The female vampire arrived in a pitch black room. **"i told you and mephiles to leave me alone."** Said a deep male voice. **"i know that, but it's not like we care to listen."** She said and smiled amused. **"i've noticed."** The voice said again. **"anyway, what is the purpose of your visite here?"** The deep voice asked. The vampires smiled mischievious and said **"it's time to get your son back, james."**


	9. Chapter 9

**sonadow: chapter 9**

**Normal POV**

Silence overwhelmed the two. **"my son."** james started. **"shadow is still alive?"** He said and walked out of the darkest part of the room. **"yes he is. well, as much as alive you can say about a vampire."** The vampiress said making james look down in guilt. He felt quilty because he was completely powerless to stop shadow from becoming a vampire. **"oh, get over it already! you're leaving tomorrow night!"** She said getting angry over the fact that james still felt guilty after all these years. She left the room leaving the hedgehog alone to think to himself.

james couldn't believe what he had just heard. His son was still alive? He sat down on his bed in shock. He had hoped that his son was still alive, but he had also hoped that shadow did die that day, so that he could've atleast found peace would've been reunited with his mother and brother. He allowed himself to drop down on the bed and look up the ceiling. he remembered everything that happened as clear as day. As if it happened only yesterday.

It was first time he had brought him son hunting with him. He felt proud that his son was going along and paying very close attention to what he told him. After some time of explaining shadow could som up everything his father had told him perfectly without fault. If it hadn't been for that cursed vampiress ambushing them then everything had gone as planned. james tried to follow his son as soon as he noticed the vampiress chasing him. he knew that it was to late when he heard shadow's heartwrenching screams of agony. When the screaming ceased is when james got hismelf to move again.

When he arrived at his son's body he didn't see the culprit. He had knelt besides his body and tried everything he could to bring the boy back, but nothing helped. He had held his son's cold body close and cried as he knew that his youngest and only son had died. He picked him up carefully in his arms and turned to walk home. But he soon got attacked by the same vampiress who had taken his son's life. he tried to fight her off and get revenge on what she had done. She had the upper, though. She had him pinned down in no time and started draining his blood aswell and it didn't take long before his concious slipped away aswell.

He woke up later on in a cave. He didn't know how he got here. He didn't know how he was still alive either. But after reminding himself what happened he figured that he had become a vampire. he wanted to check for certainty and held out his hand in the sun light, causing it to burn. He pulled his hand back and saw the burn wounds heal. He waited for night time to fall before he walked out to look for his son's body not knowing that shadow had become a vampire before he did. He went to the same place, but he didn't see a trace of him. james had searched everywhere to maybe see if a predator had gotten him, but found not a single trace even though he searched all night. he sighed and tried to look for the cave once again as the sun started to rise.

Back then he didn't know that shadow was a vampire. If he had known then he would've stayed with him untill he woke up instead of moving and risked getting killed by the vampiress. He wondered where shadow was at the moment. He also wondered if he had found himself a lover and if he had been alright during the whole time.

James got up from the bed and walked towards the balcony. He looked over the forest. **"shadow."** He said and looks up. **"don't worry, my son, i'll find you."** James said and looked at the moon.


	10. Chapter 10

**sonadow: chapter 10**

**Shadow's POV**

I was drying my quills and watched sonic sit on the bed. I was still buttnaked because i didn't felt like dressing up. Sonic had some blood running down his nose because he had been staring at my butt the whole time. I was on purposely acting seductivly while drying my quills. 'oh my god.' he mouthed and kept staring. I smiled and opened the closeth. **"oh that reminds me!"** Sonic said and ran out of the room. **"sonikku?"** I said and watched him go. **"i'm back."** He said standing in the doorway and had a huge grin on his face. I noticed that sonic was holding something behind his back. **"a surprise."** He said still grinning. **"a surprise for me or for you?"** I asked and sat down on the coach. **"could you wear this?"** Sonic asked and held up a purple sexy nightgown. **"where did you get this?"** I asked and took it from sonic and looked at it. **"i buyed it a few days ago."** Sonic said and kept grinning. **"okay then, i'll wear it."** I said and walked into the bathroom to dress up.

**Sonic's POV**

I waited for shadow to come out of the bathroom wearing the nightgown. My excitement was cut short as i heard someone break into the mansion downstairs. _'shit!'_ I thought and sneaked downstairs. I walked into the livingroom and saw the vampiress completely dressed in black to protect her from the sun. **"you."** I said and started to growl. I was worried because i wasn't a werehog at the moment. That meant that the vampiress had much more advantage then i had. And i couldn't count on shadow cause else the baby might get in danger. **"i'm not here to fight, don't worry."** She said and grinned in amusement. **"then get out of here!"** I said and kept growling. **"okay, then. i only came to warn you, but if you do'nt want me to, then okay."** She said and walked away. **"wait."** I said and made her stop and turn around. **"hmmm?"** She hummed and looked at me. **"what did you want to warn us about?"** I asked and pulled her back into the livingroom. **"someone is soon gonna be here. and he will harm shadow in everyway possible."** She said obviously amused by the whole situation. I was shocked to hear this. She smirked and left the house quietly. I growled to myself. Never would i let this person go anywhere near my shadow or our child! whoever this person is will be stopped by me. Even if i had to lose my life because of it, i would drag that jerk down with me!

I walked upstairs tensed while thinking about the warning. I walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. I had forgotten about shadow till he walked into the bedroom. **"and?"** Shadow said and interupted my trian of thought and made me look at him. The nightgown looked beautifull on him. He looked more like a female now and the small bump was visible making him cute. **"does it fit?"** Shadow asked as he noticed my continueing staring. I broke out of the trance like state and said smiled. **"you look beautifull."** I said and stood up and hugged him. Shadow hugged back and snuggled into my chest. He started shaking a little and pulled away quickly. **"what's wrong?"** I asked and saw shadow looking scared.

**Shadow's POV**

I got scared. I suddenly got very attracted by sonic's pulse. As a vampire i had a sense to locate mortals while hunting by following their pulse. I could controll that sense and used it only during hunting. But for some reason i couldn't controll it anymore. It must be because of the pregnancy. But it didn't matter. It scared me that i couldn't controll it. If i couldn't controll that sense, could i still be able to controll my urge to drink blood? I know that by know i took thousands of lives in order to live, but i was scared to hurt my mate by not being able to controll it.

**"y-you h-have to g-go."** I said shakingly and walked backwards slowly. **"shadow, honey, what's wrong?"** He asked and walked towards me making me walk away from him even more.** "p-please, d-don't c-come c-closer."** I said and tried to keep him on a distance. **"why shadow?"** I asked and kept standing where he had gestured me to stop. **"i'll hurt you."** Shadow said and sniffed a little.


	11. Chapter 11

**sonadow: chapter 11**

**Sonic's POV**

Time passed by slow as silence overcame the two. Shadow was panting in panic. **"shadow, have you calmed down now?"** I asked to make sure if he was calmed down, so he couldn't endanger the baby. He nodded and looked down. I sighed in relief and walked towards him carefully to make sure that he wouldn't have another strange outburst. **"shadow, please explain to me what you meant."** I asked and wrapped my arms around his shivering form. **"my senses...they're going haywire...what if i'll hurt you because of it?"** Shadow said a little sobbing. **"you won't hurt me shadow. you're stronger then this."** I said and hugged him a bit tighter carefully. **"b...but what if i can't controll myself."** Shadow said and snuggled into my chest. **"you will be able to do that."** I said and stroked his quills. **"you really think that?"** Shadow asked and looked into my eyes. **"i do."** I said smilling gently and hugged him close again. Shadow smiled as he calmed down and hugged back. **"and if you wouldn't be able to control yourself, i'm sure you would gain controll once again."** I said. **"i guess you're right."** Shadow said and yawned. Being pregnant must be really tiring for a vampire. Shadow laid down on the bed and fell asleep fast.

**Shadow's POV**

Months passed by fast and i was already in my 6 month now. My belly was starting to grow really big. I know that it's normal because i've seen alot of pregnant woman and even helped some during my 454 long years as a vampire. Maybe i was having a twin? I don't know. All i know for now is that there will only be 3 more months left and that my appetite has gotten alot stronger. Poor sonic had a hard time keeping me from getting hungry. I felt sorry for him at times, but it's not like i can help it. It the baby...or possibly babies' their fault for making me go hungry.

I was sitting on our couch rubbing my bump. It was night and sonic was out for bloodbags from the hospital again. These last days i've become a bit anxiouse for some reason. I don't know why, though. It's just a feeling i've been having.

I didn't think much of it later on as i heard the front door opening and figured that sonic was home. **"hey, sonic."** I said smilling and greeted the werehog. He smiled back and let his muzzle snuggle against my belly. He was so excited to become a father. I stroked his big head and walked back into the livingroom. Sonic followed close behind.

**Normal POV**

**"when can i finally leave."** James said impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. **"soon."** Mephiles said and smirked. James didn't pay attention to that smirk that obviously meant something bad. He was more focused on the task at hand. It had been a few months since they had told him that his youngest, and now only, son was still alive. He was growing impatient and wanted to leave soon. He didn't want to wait any longer. But that fox and mephiles kept him from leaving. But he was sure he would leave for his son soon. But he hoped it would be really soon.

**Sonic's POV**

3 months had passed. It was day and shadow was of course off sleeping in our sun-blocked bedroom. Shadow had told me about his anxious feeling and i to had been having that feeling these past weeks. I don't know if it was my inner werehog senses or if i was just getting paranoid because shadow had told me that i had been feeling the same.

I kept wondering about that for a while till i heard shadow yell for me. It was already dusk. So i thought that shadow was just hungry and walked into the kitchen to prepared the table for him. But i was quickly stopped in my tracks as i heard a painfull growl coming from our bedroom. I got worried and ran upstairs.

**"shadow? are you okay?"** I asked and saw him on his knees clutching his belly. I went to my knees next to shadow and held his shoulder. **"t-the baby...i-it's coming."** Shadow said and whimpered.


	12. Chapter 12

**sonadow: chapter 12**

**Normal POV**

It was time. He could feel it in his bones. He knew that shadow's baby would arrive today. And he wanted to take advantage from this moment. **"james. it's time for you to leave."** Mephiles said smirking as he looked at the full moon. **"finally."** James replied and got up from his seat at the table. He made his way to the door and walked out. Mephiles' smirk went from normal bad-news-smirk to an almost psychopathic smirk. It went completely unnoticed by james. Mephiles' mate gave james the directions to shadow's mansion and he left quickly. _'Oh how obliviouse he is to our little scheme.'_ Mephiles thought and watched the vampire go. They quickly followed.

**Sonic's POV**

I panicked after hearing those words. I had not idea what to do. **"sonic! do something!"** Shadow yells and kept clutching his belly. He didn't know what to do either. But matters got much worse as the door got broken down. I growled and ran into the hallway. I saw mephiles smirking at me. He charged forward towards me. It was easy for me to hold him back because of my strenght as a werehog, but he was a bit stronger then shadow was. I threw him back downstairs and heard shadow yell for me. I saw that female vampire lunging forward to shadow. I stopped her and threw her against the wall. It wasn't safe here for shadow or the baby anymore. Not untill the baby was born. I picked shadow up in one of my arms and ran out of the house as fast i could. I wasn't as fast as i was in my normal form, but i still was pretty quick.

I had been running for a good few minutes now. We were in the forest and up ahead i saw the cave. I ran inside it and put shadow down when i knew, or atleast thought, that we were save. Shadow was groaning and whimpering in pain. The contractions had gotten worse. **"oh god."** Shadow whined and held his belly in pain. **"sonic. why are we here? i can't give birth here!"** Shadow said, but i ignored him and laid him against a flat rock. He spread his legs to get in the position to give birth. I held his hand and encouraged him a bit. I knew our baby was gonna arrive safely now, but that thought was cut short as i heard footsteps approaching. I growled and ran towards the source leaving shadow to fend for himself.

I saw a dark figure running towards me. He looked familiar. I wonder why. The figure lunged at me and i grabbed his arm to prevent him from passing me and getting to shadow. But the figure threw me over his head onto the ground. I was a bit surprised, but i paid no mind to it as i grabbed his chest and threw him out of the cave.

I ran out and grabbed his throat and slammed him against a tree. My eyes widened. This vampire looked exactly like shadow. Only he didn't have the red streak. **"let go of me you monster."** He yelled and tried to break free. **"why should i?"** I yelled back and tightened my grip around his throat. **"because i won't allow you to hurt my son!"** He yelled and got loose from my tight grip. He ran past me and into the cave. **"his...son?"** I stuttered in confusion not knowing that he had already ran past me towards shadow.


	13. Chapter 13 :edited: right chapter

**sonadow: chapter 13**

**Normal POV**

James couldn't believe it. At the end of this tunnel was his son. He was finally going to see shadow again. **"faster. i have to go faster."** James whispered to himself and pushed his legs to go faster. With his vampire eyes he saw a familiar figure sitting in the dark groaning in pain. **"shadow."** He whispered, but stopped in his tracks as he noticed the bump where his son's belly was.

**Shadow's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that my father was standing in front of me. **"f-father?"** I whispered. He looked as shocked as i did. But i didn't think that he would be shocked to see me, but isntead would be shocked to see the bump on me. **"shadow."** He whispered.

Our staring was cut short as i felt another contraction hit me and groaned in pain. My father wasted no time to get by my side and hold my hand. He wanted to ask his question later it seems and so did i. **"how far along are you?"** He asked my and held my hand tightly. **"i can start pushing any moment now."** I groaned as another contraction hit me. We both heard sonic fighting against who we assumed were mephiles and that vampiress. **"shadow, push!"** My father said. I pushed like he told me to. I knew that he would be great help for he had helped my mother and the midwife deliver me and my older brother. He knew what he was doing.

**Sonic's POV**

I growled and threw the vampiress against a tree. I wouldn't allow them to get close to shadow. Not when he was in the middle of giving birth. Mephiles jumped onto my back and i grabbed his quills and threw him off of me onto the ground. I pauzed as i could hear shadow yell. I hope he was doing alright.

Mephiles knocked me to the ground and held me there. The vampiress charged at me and i was able to move out of the way with my back onto mephiles. Mephiles groaned and held his sides. He growled in frustration and charged agian. Aswell did his vampiress. There was no stopping them.

**Shadow's POV**

Time passed by and i tried my hard getting my child out of me. I didn't know if he would be a vampire or a werehog. **"i can see the head already."** My father said who had moved between my legs to help me better. I pushed harder and finally we both heard a baby crying. I saw my father smilling and held up a silver hedgehog. **"it's a boy."** He said and handed the baby to me. I watched the baby cry as i held him gently.

10 minutes passed by and the baby had fallen asleep. My father had gotten up and went to help sonic out because i had requested he got stopped in his tracks as i groaned in pain again. He turned back around towards me and watched me in concern. I held a hand on my lower belly. **"what's wrong?"** I asked as i felt other contractions hit me. My father sat back between my legs and laid his hands on my belly and felt if there was something wrong like he had seen the mid wife do. **"shadow, i think you're having a twin."** He said and got ready again.


	14. Chapter 14

**sonadow: chapter 14**

**Shadow's POV**

**"a twin?"** I asked and panted. **"yes."** my father said and took his jacket and wrapped the first baby in it and laid him on the ground. Being a vampire my strenght was inhumane and we didn't want to crush the small infant during the second birth. I felt another contraction hit me and i started to push like my father had told me to do.

**Sonic's POV**

I heard the baby crying and smiled. Not to long after i heard mephiles curse under his breath. **"we're not done with you yet hedgehog! we'll be back later!"** Mephiles said cursing a bit and left with the vampiress. I watched the duo leave and ran into the cave.

To my surprise i heard a second cry. **"a twin?"** I muttered and very slowly walked towards my mate. A happy smile started to form on my lips and i fastened my space a bit. I soon saw shadow holding a small baby girl and his father holding a small baby boy. **"a twin?"** I repeated and went to my knees next to shadow. **"yes a twin."** Shadow said and smiled tiredly. Shadow's father had handed the baby boy to me and the infant snuggled against my chest. **"you've done a great job, honey."** I told shadow and kissed his forehead. Shadow's father was watching us. He probably knew by now that i was his son's mate. **"i knew this moment would come."** He said smilling at seeing his son happily holding a baby with his mate next to him holding one aswell. After a short introduction shadow yawned out of exhaustion and fell asleep.

**Shadow's POV**

Later i woke up and saw the familiar suroundings of my bedroom. I saw my father sitting on a chair asleep next to the bed. Through some cracks of the curtain i saw some sunlight coming through the window. I noticed a light weight and warmth on my chest and looked down to find the baby girl laying on my chest. I wondered where the eldest twin was and my question was immediatly answered as i heard baby laughter coming from downstairs. This answered the unanswered question i had ever since i had found out that i was with a child. The oldest twin was a werehog and the youngest was a vampire. I smiled and stroked the small infant's quills and back. While doing this i soon fell asleep to continue my slumber.


	15. author's note

**the vampire and the werehog: author's note**

that was the last chapter of "the vampire and the werehog". i tried to give it a none-twilight-feel, but i don't know if i actually succeeded. (you're probably all imagine Shadow as a sparkly-goodie-good-emo vampire now, aren't ya?) this was also orignally posted onto my DeviantArt account with the same name.

i really glad and i want to thank those who read it. comments about what you think about this story would be very welcome. i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writting it.

~SonadowStories


End file.
